


Lurched like a stray to the arms that were open

by CaffeineChic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a bastard, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Stronk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineChic/pseuds/CaffeineChic
Summary: Written for NTA round 3 on the GO AU discord - Prompt was "I hope this doesn't awaken anything in me". 500 word cap
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149
Collections: Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	Lurched like a stray to the arms that were open

Aziraphale lifted the entire bookcase (with books, two unfinished cups of cocoa, and no fewer than six pens that he had “misplaced”) and moved it three meters forward.

“What the fuck.”

“What was that, dear?”

“How did you -- have you -- have you  _ always _ been this strong, angel? In your human corporation?”

“Of course.” Aziraphale said it offhand, like it was nothing, like it wasn’t reddening Crowley’s face or twitching his fingers.

“Ngk --  _ always?” _

“Aha, there it is.” Aziraphale ignored him and lifted the shelving again, turning it slightly and shimmying behind to retrieve whatever he had lost (another pen).

The words fell out of his mouth and rolled across the floor behind the bookcase, leaving a trail of awe and arousal in their wake. “You could fold me in half.”

Aziraphale emerged, confused -- “Why on earth would I do that?”

Crowley gave him a look that made it clear he could think of about nineteen reasons why and was willing to provide an itemized list with specific particulars.

“ _ Oh.” _

“You could put me through a wall -- tie my legs up like pretzels.” He paused, drew a breath and exhaled “You could throw me across the bookshop.”

Crowley advanced.

“Do it again.”

“My dear boy, really now.”

“Lift something up.”

The air charged and electrified around them. He could feel it in every atom that made up his being, building and building and building and focusing on the angelic lightning rod before him.

Aziraphale pinned him with a look. He stopped in his tracks (legs shaking, the muscle vibrating with tension. he’d end up on his knees if he wasn’t careful. or maybe if he was.) He watched as fingers outstretched to trace the spine of a book on an adjacent shelf, delineating the lettering on the side. The angel picked it up. Slowly, defiantly.

“Like this?”

“Aziraphale.” The name growled in his throat, gnarled and guttering.

A second book joined the first. Steadily. Purposefully.

Bastard.

He couldn’t look away.

“Angel.” 

Aziraphale stepped out and around him, depositing the books on the counter, and without so much as a breath of effort lifted the cash register up with one hand.

A head tilt, a blink, a hint of tongue darted out -- “Is this more what you meant, dear?”

Crowley was rooted to the spot, adrenaline and lust swimming in his veins. The rush of blood through his ears was deafening (though the rush of blood now headed in another direction was equally distracting). Aziraphale stepped closer closer closer still -- slid the pads of his fingers against Crowley’s shirt, trailed them down down down to the top of his jeans and slipped them between the denim and belt. He seized him by the belt buckled, raked him forward, and up on his toes. “Or more like this?”

“If you don’t take me upstairs right this second, this is going to end in a very undignified way for me.”

“Did you want me to carry you?”

Well. That did it. Dignity was overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> turns out a prompt and a timecap is what i need to write! so like, more of those i guess?
> 
> title robbed from a hozier song. as per normal.
> 
> thanks as always to my lovely wife who does my editing / swatting me on the head. she's the best
> 
> i am [here on tumblr](https://caffeinechic.tumblr.com)


End file.
